The Cobra and the Viper
by CynderAngel
Summary: I didn't write this book,My lover did.So I am publishing it cause its that good,It is his first book that he has written.And I am so impressed.credits go to him.For a well done.Its about two snakes,one is a cobra wich she is bad,The other is a viper but he is a hero.One day something wanted to get cobras treasure.It attack her.N she is in trouble will viper save her?2 coming soon


Chapter 1: The Snakes

There were once two snakes a viper and a cobra. The viper was a male snake who was heroic and even helped what it considered was prey and only eat to survive and always went on adventures because the area was fun and had lots of creatures who get into trouble there. The cobra was a female snake who was kind of a bad girl who likes to guard what she considers her treasure in a cave, and likes to watch the scenery from the cave. The viper was named Viro and the cobra was named Cobra"A. Viro always had adventures and was helping other animals near Cobra"A's cave never noticing her, but Cobra"A always watched Viro have his adventures and helping others always wondering who was that viper.

Chapter 2: The Hawk

One day this male hawk named Hawke started to watch Cobra"A in the shadows cause he wanted to steal her treasure. He heard rumors of a sacred treasure guarded by a cobra. He saw Viro but didn't see him a threat to his plan. Until he saw how he helped creatures. Days went by as he studied and watched Cobra"A and Viro. Hawke sometimes stayed up all night and day to find any weakness. He could find none expect when she was alone. That's whe Hawke knew with Viro there he had no chance of trying to fight Cobra'A and win without Viro hearing her cries for help and coming to help her. Then one day Hawke came up with a plan to create a distraction so Viro be away helping somewhere else in order for him to strike Cobra"A and steal the treasure.

Chapter 3: Hawke's Strikes

Hawke got this other hawk named Stormy to chase these rabbits to lure Viro away. Stormy chased the rabbits and they cried for help and Viro heard and went to rescue them. Meanwhile Hawke confronted Cobra"A. The two started to fight but without help she will eventually fall to Hawke. Back with Viro he rescued the rabbits and attacked and beat up Stormy faster than anyone could expected. Viro asked why he did he do it and Stormy confused that this hawk named Hawke convinced him to do it for the treasure of Cobra"A. Viro rushed to go help this Cobra"A whoever creature was.

Chapter 4: The Rescue

Hawke was just about to beat Cobra"A when Viro showed up and struck him from behind. Hawke was surprised that Viro showed up this quickly. Viro saw this cobra and figured it was Cobra"A and joined by the cobra's side. Then the two fought together each one taking pauses in the fight to glance at each other. A bond was forming between the two snakes a bond of love. They each saw each how other fought admiring it. Hawke eventually was beaten and he ran away in terror.

Chapter 5: True Love

After Hawke fled Viro and Cobra"A looked into each others eyes. In their mind they were thinking they were the one for me. They eventually introduced each other and started to talk. Viro and Cobra"A talked and started to get to know each other. Viro found out she admired him for cause he likes adventures and likes to help the innocent. Cobra"A found out Viro liked females who know how to fight and protect things and are a little bad. They eventually fell in love. Viro and Cobra"A said they loved each other. Then Viro promised to see her after he rescued creatures and went on adventures.

Chapter 6: Bond that Lasts Forever

Time passed since that day, and Viro kept that promise to Cobra"A. Eventually after some time Viro come to live with Cobra"A to be with her cause they were in madly in love. He went on adventures and helped the innocent but always came back to her and told the stories of his adventures. Cobra"A enjoyed his stories. When Viro doesn't go on adventures he helps Cobra"A protect their treasure. They eventually found peace together for now.


End file.
